


the Tales of Crow

by CrackedMind14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arson, Bad Decisions, Dark Fantasy, Dwarves, Elves, Elves are Dicks, Ephebophilia, F/F, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fantasy, Goblins, Hebephilia, Humor, Kings & Queens, Magic, Monsters, Multi, Orcs, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Swords & Sorcery, Thieves Guild, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackedMind14/pseuds/CrackedMind14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he though it was only going to be a one time thing loose his virginity and hopefully nothing bad will come of it. somehow though he end up in a fantasy world with nothing and with the girl who he shouldn't have had sex with, with him in this fantasy world. things might get very complicated and he might have to stay since the girl who with him is underage.</p><p>first off i'm bad at summery so give it a shot before deciding not to read. this is a teleported to a fantasy world story. this is not an anime so it'll get dark at some points and the main character will do some non heroic stuff because he's human and his main goal is to survive but bad things will happen and choices that are not necessary evil will be made. this story is completely original and is being posted here because it contains stuff that cant be put into books. also the main character is not a pedophile so he will not be having sex with children, he will be having sex with individuals who have hit adolescence at the least. that does not mean children are safe since i'm going with characters that are human(meaning there good and bad people). also none of the charcters are based on any real people or experiences every thing coming from my head. please comment</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The arrival

I was awoken by the sun. I shot up immediately after realize that I had fallen asleep. This was bad since the girl next to me telling by her naked body pressed up against my equally naked body was also asleep which was a problem since it was morning and her parent will have notice she was gone. This was bad especially since she was had just turn 15 which made all this worse was that I was not 15 to be exact I was 20 about to turn 21 in a few weeks. My mind going to worst case scenario of the police arresting me for statutory rape of minor and being sent to prison where I would end up someone bitch.  
It not like intended to go and have sex with a girl who be starting high school or last year of middle school if she wasn’t home school be (I wasn’t quite sure having been born in the opposite spectrum), It just sort of happen. I was always a very shy guy who was a giant nerd having spent his time with video game, anime, and comic instead of girls(not like I didn’t try to spend it with girls). It not because I was ugly I was sort of above average in the look department but being on the slim side instead of muscle and having spent most my life in special education do to a crap ton of learn disability kind of left me a social moron even though I actually was incredibly intelligent. So girls were never really interested in me always going for the jocks or pretty boy intead of me.  
When I started working at a renaissance fair that force me to be more social, got me to start becoming able to talk to girl was helping me a lot. Which sort of led me to this situation with Raven here. She was daughter of the owners of the shop I worked at, I hadn’t even said more then a few words to her till one day before work while I was reading she came and sat down next to me and we started talking. I hadn’t realize that she was 15 till after I made some flirty jokes, after learn her age I had try to be friendly and made no remarks that indicate I was interest. That unfortunately did not stop her having completely fallen for me for reason beyond me, no matter what I did I couldn’t change her feeling for me. In the end I broke down to her seduction due to a fear of dying a virgin.  
It also didn’t help that Raven was very fucking attractive. Her Latino roots were evident in her light brown skin with warm chocolate brown eyes and long black hair that went past her shoulders. Her breast was a b-cup with small black nipples. She had a small hourglass figure that was close to being petite. I wasn’t sure of her high all I knew was that she a head shorter then me and I was 5’11. Her face was round with a cute broad nose in the middle with thin lips. I wasn’t sure if her public hair was shaven or if she hasn’t grown any yet.  
Me on the other hand was only a little bit over average in the looks department, With an oval face and feature that you be more likely to find on a native American then a Caucasian. My skin was the type pale that people got from having ancestor from the British isle. My eyes were green with long bags underneath that came from to many long nights. My hair was black and straight but constantly messy and was very shaggy, I had also just grown a goatee. I had full lush’s lips with big ears and a medium smallish nose. I was skinny with little to no muscle that I had no idea where I got.  
I was freaking out very badly at the situation. That is till I realize something that we were not where we were last night. We were at a creak that was located behind a fence off area that was at a renaissance fair, but right now we were in the middle of a bunch of standing stones with strange symbols all arrange in a circle that seem to be in the middle of a forest. Looking around us are clothes bag and even the sheet we were sleeping on was gone. I gently shake my companion awake as I study our surrounding trying to see if anyone was around.  
“Hmm what is it” she said stretching a little bit without a care. Which honestly she didn’t have one since if we were caught I would be the one arrested and sent to prison, at worst she would be grounded. Of course that’s if we weren’t dismember or something by whatever brought us here. But that didn’t make sense if someone wanted to kill us why move us? More question were popping up into my mind then answer. I thought for a moment on how to approach this till an ideal pop into my head.  
“Oh shit it your parents!” I said loudly and pretending to sound alarm  
“What!” she said scrambling to her feat looking all around, after the first look her eyes grew wide and she started to franticly look around again with a similar realization that I recently had. “Where are we” she said with her voice dripping in fear.  
“Don’t know but it’s probably not good for us especially in our condition” I said looking at her my eyes roaming her lovely body that she didn’t hide at all. “that is unless we got teleported to a fantasy world, but things like that only happens in fiction unfortently.  
“Well do we have to go this moment, because if we don’t we could some quick fun.” she said with her hands behind her back and a sultry smile. Apart of me was telling myself that it was not a good idea, but another part me the one connected to my dick that was getting more erect at her suggestion. Well it was early morning and if the horror movies were right, the young couple are killed either at night or basement so were mostly good. That is till one fact hit me like a ton of prick.  
“We can’t no condoms, I don’t want risk getting you pregnant.” I said just imagine all the things that would happen as a result, most bad for me. Lip grew heavy and she started giving me puppy dog eyes. “We can’t but I promise once we find some we’ll do as quickly as possible.” I stop for a second realizing what I said. “Getting to the sex as quickly as possible not the actual sex part as quick that will be long hopefully.” I stammer quickly trying to correct myself.  
“Find” she said while pouting at me. “so what now?” she ask me she said while crossing her arm and turning away a bit robbing me good view of beautiful naked form. Before I could answer her we heard a distant scream. Before I could react my companion shot off in that direction I ran after.  
I learn a very good lesion today chasing after a naked girl is very hard when you yourself are naked and a guy. This was because I was constantly having to protect my genital in this thick forest, I had no idea how Raven was doing it since she didn’t seem to cover herself. It also didn’t help that I was unused to having to run around bare foot another thing my companion seem to be able to do with ease. When I started see a bit of a clearing she stop all of a sudden. As I drew I saw why.  
In a road that was ahead of us that seem to cut the forest down the middle were people in medieval clothing with a horse drawn wagon. This was not what stopped us, what stop us were the people being murder by little green creatures. The creatures had a body that was human except for three differences they were a bit over three and half feet, with green skin, and there finger were a bit longer and slender then what a human would be with that body sizes. Facial were a similar story of similarity and differences, all together while most there features look young like early middle schooler in the 12-13 age range (which seem to match their bodies as well) there was some major differences their ears were pointed said point was a few inches, two of their bottom teeth the one were the canines were for a human were bigger and shaper sticking out there moth a bit. Lastly there nose were all more pointed and longer then a human the males nose were very extreme like half or a quarter foot in length while the females only slightly pointy and longer than a humans nose. Common attire of these creatures were dressed loin cloths even the females leaving there small A cup breast or flat chest exposed, the common weapons seem to be wooden clubs and spears. They may have won but telling by how there was more corpses of the creatures lying on the ground then there was of them living it was a clean victory.  
Among them there was were a couple of them who seem to be the leaders. They were easy to spot since they whore makeshift armor of fur, shells, leather, and a few pieces of plates thrown on here and there. These one were also using steal weapons. Other than the better equipment they didn’t seem that different physically other than a varying degree of tattoo and scars. As I been studying the creatures I had been slowly moving closer to my companion who was just standing. It was a good thing I was because one of the leader started turning to us at which point I tackled her into a large bush by a tree.  
This leader even though he didn’t see us he still started to approach are push. We both look back over to the rest of them hoping this guy didn’t call any over. But this was a mistake since the grunts were beating 3-4 people who I assume were guards since they dressed in armor. Though I think they were mercenary instead of soldiers since there armor was not uniformed. As it moved closer raven moved closer and held me tighter the closer it got. The leader creature was know barely a foot away from our bush. She was shivering in my arms out of fear. I clamp my hand around her moth in case she screamed, when the creature start to reach for the bush my companion lost the last of her composure tears began streaming down her face she also started pissing herself and on me since she was on top of me. As he was about touch the bush, a scream happen back at the group.  
The leader turn back and rushed over. What was happen was one of the woman that the creatures had herded was being dragged away from the group. They then started to viscously rip her clothes off while she scream for help, the rest of the woman who were all younger than her shook with fear while they watch, I couldn’t fault them since we were in the same boat except we were hidden. The woman was obviously oldest among the captive women if I had to guess she was mother to one or two of the girls that is being held since they look similar. The leader came back and began to pull the creature away very violently barking in a language that I couldn’t understand. He then grab her by an angle and lifted it in the air causing her to slam to the ground, he then proceeded to sniff her pussy and then he gave her pussy a lick. He then bark something while looking at one of the female leader goblin, the female leader came over and did the same to the woman. After words the female began conversion with the leader who nearly found us discussing in their own language. They came to some kind of agreement because he drag the woman back to the capture women and started barking orders.  
The creatures strip the corpses of armor and weapon, they grab all the stuff in the cart. After they got everything they forced the women up and started heading in the opposite direction from us into the forest. We hid there in bushes for a good hour before we finally relax and cautiously headed over to the ravage cart site.  
“What the hell were those things those monsters they look like goblin from fairytales and video games.” Said my companion as she look over the field of corpses.  
“For all we know they are goblins since it looking more and more were actually might be in an actual fantasy world” I said as I began looking through the corpses for anything for use but the goblins seems to have looted everything.  
“What are you doing” she ask me looking a bit nauseous as I flip one of the bodies.  
“Looking for something we can use” I said as I began to search though the corpses. She follow my lead and started to look through them with reluctance.  
After an hour we were only able to find a tunic and a pair of trouser that were poorly made and were more akin to cloth sack then clothing, ropes cut in half that could probably together be eight foot, and a ring made of some black metal. I was hoping for a weapon of some kind but at least it was something that we needed since we could probably not go into a town or village naked and have it end well. I toss my companion the tunic since it could cover her ass barely which I wasn’t complaining I also gave her another rope we found to use as a belt. As she slip it on I pulled on the trousers and tie a rope to use as a belt. She did the same with a rope as well. It was originally one rope but had been cut. I put the ring around my right ring finger to see if it would fit only for it to shrink fit my finger perfectly. Okay that answer the question if there magic in this world.  
“So know what” she ask me. I honestly wasn’t sure since there was no way to tell if we were closer to where they departed from or there destination. I shrugged and pointed to where the cart was heading since I could just barely make out an exit to the forest. She nodded and we started walking down the road. 

Following the road we got out of the forest in under half an hour and were able greeted by the sight of a large fortress city with large stone walls and the smell of the sea since the wind was blowing at us.  
“Well finger cross that there friendly or speak are language.” I said before as we walk to the city. Between the forest and the city was mainly farm land that was growing what look like wheat that was taller than me. If I had to guess we were maybe a mile or two away from the city from the city. There wasn’t any land marks apart from a barn on a hill that we could see that was close to the city walls.  
As we walk down the dirt road we began to hear clattering of houses follow by a large group of men on horses drawing moving down the road and closer to us. Spotting us they started to slow down to stop next to us when are groups met in a half way point. They wore armor that had plated gauntlets, boots, chest plate, and helmet. The rest was covered in chain mail, and a tabard that was worn in the front that was purple with gold like lining with a golden bird symbol that look like an eagle but the end of the feathers were on fire.  
“Halt you two I have some question for you two.” Said the soldier in front with a deep voice and with a slightly more decorative uniform. Well that answer the question if they speak English.  
“Yes sir” I said trying to sound as respectful as possible.  
“Who are you two and why are you in such a state.” Said the soldier  
“Well my companion name is Raven” I said motion to Raven who curtsy a bit “and he’s Crow, my fiancé” said Raven before I could answer him and utterly confusing me on why she called me Crow? “Were in this state because my father was against our love so we sold everything we own to get the city, we ran out of money and been wondering for the last few days.” Said Raven to the soldier, why I was still trying to figure why she called me Crow.  
“Is that right son.” Ask the soldier now looking at me. I bit my lip since I found the story a bit too sappy for my taste but we’ll have to stick with it in case we or someone we meet bump into this guy.  
“Yes it is sir I was a servant from a poor family why my love’s family were very wealthy merchant and wanted her to marry a noble, we got abandon by our convoy when we ran out of money so we been sneaking through the woods.” I said trying to keep the lie sounding as honest and genuine as possible. He went down from his horse and removed his helmet. The soldier was an older man with bolding hair but still had very sharp eyes which was looking into mine.  
“well then I wish you the best of luck to you two, I only would like to ask if you had seen a group of goblins attacking a group of traders in the forest since we got a plea from help from one of the traders who was able to run to get help.” said the old soldier  
“Yes sir we did see one but the fighting has ended with all but the woman surviving to be taken prisoner, we would had help but we were unarmed.” He grew a large frown from my explanation before he responded with an unhappy sounding hmm before he got back on his horse  
“How long was this” ask the solider as he was putting his helmet back on  
“A while ago sir at least an hour at best” said Raven with concern in her voice. The old solider made a deep sight and was silent for a second before turning to his men  
“you two go to the forest and see if you can pick up the trail, if you can scout the best you can without running the risk of being spotted” he said to two of his men who nodded and charge off into the forest, he then turn to Raven and I “you two love birds hop on I know of a place you can stay” seeing as it would cut down on the walk we both got on separate horses of his men and we started moving back to the city. As we rode the old soldier began to make conversation “so I assume you come to the city to make your fortune as adventure.” So adventuring was a thing, good I was not wanting to work in a medieval time period.  
“Yes sir were pretty confident in ourselves.” I said to the old man.  
“can’t fault you on that since I was an adventurer myself before I took an arrow to the knee but there not that many who can make a living solely as adventures, I would suggest finding another job while doing to pick up the slack.” Said the old soldier. So adventurers in this world tend to be a career similar to being a musician or actor, I noted by the way the old man was talking about.  
“Are you offering job sir?” I ask pretending to sound interested. He laugh at my question before answering  
“Maybe one day after you got some more battle experience and you keep your noses clean I might have a job if you’re interested, just ask for captain Arthur one day in the future.  
“Maybe sir” I answer him.

Captain Arthur brought us to some farmers who owned the large barn we saw on our way to the city. The farmers were an elderly couple who own a house small one story house next to the barn. They agree to let us stay for a couple of copper that the captain was willing to pay for. The farmer couple had acted nice and had given us dinner saying how they remember what it was like to be rash and in love. Though I noted that they didn’t offer us clothes and the husband kept steeling glances at Raven.  
The stall was small clearly design for horse’s. The walls were solid and wood so we couldn’t see into the stall next ours. The only thing to sleep on was a pile of hay that was hopefully clean. There was also a curtain cheap that was made very similar to our clothes that could be drawn for privacy. The farmer wife had graciously given us a blank to use.  
Raven had fallen asleep and had chosen to not wear the scratchy tunic to sleep which I could understand since I’m assuming that even decent quality clothes will be scratchier then the clothes from our world. I was up since I wanted to make sure someone didn’t sneak in plus I was waiting to see if I could make out stars from what remaining knowledge remember from astronomy 102. I thought that I might be able to possibly do something but when two moons rose in the sky it confirm that raven and I were not on an alternate earth but a completely different planet. Truth was I wasn’t really sure how I felt about that since there mostly likely a warrant out for my arrest. Well not all bad I’m in a world of magic and adventure who knows what could happen, I thought to myself as I strip off my pants and climbed under the blanket with raven. 

I think I was dreaming since after drifting off to sleep in a barn I know find myself in a medieval sex dungeon. I’m not sure if I’m whether I should be concerned or not since I wasn’t tied up and I didn’t any weird bandage stuff on me. problem was there was right across from me was a creature that had D cup breast and torso of a woman, the legs of a goat, a vagina and a large penis that is making me very uncomfortable since it was erect, and a face of a goat with really big horn. What added to this creature was that it was sitting on a chair of living naked people of both man and woman.  
“huh so just going put this out there are you the devil because if you are please don’t kill me I know I’m not the best person but sleeping with raven and knocking that one guy teeth out while shadow boxing is the worst thing I’ve done, unless you count pot then I’m kind of screwed but I can change.” “Not the devil” shouted the creature interrupting me.  
“Oh good so what are you and why am I here?” ask Crow wondering if this be still unconfutable if he was wearing clothes.  
“I am one of the gods of this world Losta and you’re here because of you becoming one of my worshippers.” Said the Creature.  
“um nope wrong guy didn’t pray at any freaky alter and I know if I did since it probably match this place in depravity though the nun outfit probably look great, nor did I sign any freaky contract with my blood.” I told it really hoping it took rejection well.  
“You agree when you put on the black ring” it said while holding up its hands and pointing at the finger that crow had put the ring on. “But no real worries I’m not one of those stick up there asses god’s I’m a god mainly of desire, lust, kinks, perversion, and sex.” It said proudly.  
“Not love?” I ask curiously since those things don’t sound very godly.  
“Nope that Elska she hates me, and her followers hate mine as well so careful since she’s a pretty big god that is publicly worshipped.” It said sounding bitter when the other goddess name was spoken.  
“Okay ignoring that it’s not that I don’t want to worship you it just didn’t know what I was doing when I put this ring on since I’m not from this world and your heaven or hell do not look that appealing to me.” I stated carefully really hoping not to piss it off.  
“oh honey” as it spoke it appear suddenly standing in front of me, “putting on the ring means you’re stuck worshipping me unless you want to get purify by Elska followers which involves pains. Plus since you don’t look the clerical type all you got to do is act upon your lust and desire, seduce people whenever possible as long as it doesn’t directly harm you immediately to praise me and all that, and those people their low ranking followers who only cheated on their supposes with one other person and their into the chair things.” it said leaning in closer and stroking my cheek.  
“Sounds too good what’s the catch” I stated not backing down why very scared what might happen to me.  
“well your basically know into everything though since your new to this world I’ll let you name 7 things that I won’t make you into but only 7 the average is 3.” After it finish it back away and let me think.  
There was a lot of weird fetish out there Crow personally knew several having found out about rule 34 when he was 13, and having seen hentai. He also knew the names since one of his field of study in college was social sciences. After thinking up the worst he came up a decent list.  
“Alright for the things that turn me off are:  
• Necrophilia  
• Pedophilia  
• Me as a submissive  
• Chubby  
• Male homosexual  
• Old looking people  
• Stuff involving shit  
• Bestiality  
• Guro  
• Furniture”  
As crow list the last of them with shake confidence and had barely narrow it down to that and also hoping it’ll let him go with 9 instead of 7.  
“Fine I’ll let you go to 9 but I’m going to be awfully pacific and make you even more lustful then before and you’re going to have to take on some holy quest for me at some point agreed.” It said holding out a hand, Crow look at it and then shook it in agreement. “Alright know that out of the way a few quick thing first off the ring is my holy symbol and will change the more I favor you giving you more benefits but right now the only benefits is that you won’t get someone pregnant and you won’t get a sex disease. Lastly not all sex is equal vanilla sex gets you very little though one can get more the more forbidden it is like adultery or with someone forbidden, basically the more forbidden it is the more I approve, as an example a husband having basic sex with his wife won’t get partially no favor at all but one cheating on his wife would get a lot more, doing it in his bed with his wife sleeping next to them even more than the previous, doing all that with say their daughter insanely more than previously. So the more kinky and forbidden the better got it.” it said standing up and walking over to crow. Before crow could respond it touch him and sent his soul back to the mortal plain.  
Crow bolt up breathing heavy wondering if it was all a dream. He look down to his hand at the ring and found it glowing somehow tell him it wasn’t. He breathe a sigh of annoyance at how things just got more complicated. He look over to raven and smiled a bit sad that he was no longer attracted to her but a part of him was relieved. Hell since he had woken up the way he did him ended fling the blank it off exposing her naked form to the night, a different part of crow was sad he wouldn’t even be turned on by this directly. That is till he realize he had a raging hard on.  
“What the fuck”


	2. Money Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning hints of plot, also some butt stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment makes me feel less of a weirdo I actually take advice good or bad.  
> second sorry it took so long I've been working on other stuff, just for clarity if you recognize my writing style to any of my other works that I hope will be out one day please don't connect them most my fan stories and this one is a test ground and or stuff I cant put in other books because of easily offended people. also just for reference I personally do not support rape. also when I said there will be no pedophilia for the main character I'm mainly referring to girl who have not hit adolescence. girl who have hit puberty they will be having sex not all of them but a lot.  
> all these are original characters

It’s been weeks since we arrived in this world and well things mostly suck. When we attempted to go and get register for the adventurer guild it had required five silvers each. Weapons were also out of price range a thing like wooden club was a single silver which was cheapest of weapons. So we were stuck having to get money by working for a few Bronzes a day in the hopes to one day buy gear and equipment to be adventures. We figure that if we were sent here for a reason then becoming an adventurer is the best way to find the reason and deal with it. We were still dealing with human that had no crises going on so nothing was free or handed it all cost something. No matter what world a person is on money makes it goes around.  
So here we were trying to make money selling fruit, well here I was since Raven on her break. It wasn’t all that bad though education is not a required thing or wide spread so most people can only do basic math, which was good since I was very good at lying to people about bad deals being good back home here it was just easy. I didn’t short change the guy who owns it I just got more for it then he charge and pocket the extra I made. The ones who wouldn’t fall for it or knew how to count and deal with money wouldn’t be buying such poor fruit.  
“Boy!” I look down to a short elderly man in raggedy robes held together with numerous stiches and patches.  
“I’m sorry sir I doze off for a second what is it you want” I ask him ignoring the glares of annoyance.  
“I was asking you if you had any fresh dragon fruit” he ask, I quickly try to remember what dragon fruit looks like and where it was because the owner didn’t know how to read so he just showed where it was and how much it was. It took me a minute but I remembered where it was, I nodded to the old man and proceeded to turn around and move boxes to get to the fruit. “Why are you “shirtless boy” ask the old man in a disapproving voice?  
“I own nothing except for the clothes on my back, so not only do I work here but I also work at the dock” I said not afraid of him claiming I was lying since I really did start work at the docks.  
“why would you be doing that you’re a little scrawny to have been doing it in the past and you didn’t have any or few callous before working there” he said, which was true I had started to gain muscle doing it but I was nowhere near the size of the other dock workers I also wasn’t payed the same amount so I couldn’t afford to eat as much so with little fat and protein I was not getting bulky muscle but lean ones. He figure out the callous thing because of the bandages over my hands. I thought as I get to the box at last and pulled out three dragon fruit. “I only want one” he said quickly, I simply smile at him.  
“Okay sir but I wanted to offer you a special deal since I had to pull them out, one fruit is 11 bronze but if you buy three you get the special deal of all of them for 38 bronze.” I said to him finding it an obvious crap deal but since most can’t count they only hear special deal. He look at me for a few seconds look at me, I continue smiling, he takes the fruit and feels it for a few seconds before look back at me.  
“How much would 21 cost me with you special deal?” he ask me  
“Two silvers and a 50 bronze” I said to him after figuring out the exact math and then adding in my ‘special off’. He smiles at me which had me concern since it was one of those smiles that said I know something that you don’t.  
“What’s the actual amount” demanded the old man sending me a sharp soul piercing glare.  
“Two silvers and 30 bronze” I said my mind blank as the word oh shit repeated in my brain over and over.  
“your trick would work on most but not educated, but what interesting to me is that you can count, what else from those spectrum can you do?” he ask me with a cunning grin, a part of me was screaming to run or act ignorant, but another part of me was interested what this old man was getting at.  
“I can read as well but I can’t write.” This world doesn’t used the same language as my world but for some reason or no reason since it probably magic, the language sound English and the words change from the language to English but I can’t write it since I only know English and not the language.  
“You’ve been educated well to an extend and you got a mind though with a questionable moral. if you ever get tired of selling fruits for crap or moving crates I could always use some help with potions at my distillery, I could always use help who know how to read instruction it pays better.” Said the old man with a kind smile.  
“I might take you up on your offer where’s your store?” I ask him since from what I know alchemist make a lot of money and there only a couple in the city.  
“It’s in Borrows look for the place called Flamels potion.” Two thing jumped out at me about what the old man said. The first off was why an alchemist is working out of Borrows is the poorest and most crime ridden burrow in the city. The second is an alchemist brewery is a named Flamels potion making me wonder if there is a connection to the historical alchemist Nicolas Flamel. Best to ask about the name since it could hold connection to me and Raven.  
“Flamel potion that is a strange name.” I ask him carefully trying to not show how much of an interest I had on the answer.  
“I know, Flamel is my family name, I’m a descendent of an outlander didn’t inherent his power though.” He answered me.  
“I’m from a small village so I don’t exactly know what an outlander is that some kind of fire breathing creature?” I ask him pretending I have some knowledge but that it was wrong since the way he used the word outland might mean it common place.  
“There not dragon lad I would have thought a lad as smart as you wouldn’t believe in myths and such. No an outlander is an individual from another world. They tend to have a special ability relating to their body.” He told me disapprovingly over my ignorance. Thought brought excitement to me know that people who came from another world is such common place that they have a common term for and the power thing was just icing on the cake. “Well I got to head out think about my offer.” He said starting to leave, but as he walked a few steps he stopped in his track. “careful of any outlanders to according to the oracle there are many coming on the horizon and that lot are like stone throne into the water of the world they all create rippled in the world and not always for the good of humans or the kingdom, hell look at what happen ten years ago one try to start a slave rebellion.” With the last of his words he walked away as my head try to wrap around what he said.  
Finding out that I and raven situation was not entirely unique. How does this phenomenon work is it all based on year such as people here our from my time, or do can it be from any time and they end up where ever. The last one might be the case since from what the old man said if Nicolas Flamel is his ancestor it probably was not that many generation ago probably only a couple great grandfather with how the old man talked if he was a distant ancestor it probably wouldn’t even be known or have an effect on his life. Also how many are there right is it only a few or is there many. No way to tell since they might be in hiding since even though this is the only kingdom ruled by humans, though there is human in other places from what I gathered from asking about, there no way to know what other country react to outlander and what status they hold in those society. Then there’s the powers what could those be. In the end there still more questions then I like.  
“Crow” as I was sorting my thoughts I was jumped on by Raven. Which caused me to stumble since I was only stronger enough to carry her but not much else.  
“Raven where have you been, you were supposed to be back an hour ago?” I ask her struggling.  
“Guess what I have a surprise for you you’re going to be so excited” she said rubbing her chest against my back.  
“What are you talking about we can’t afford that.” I said to her getting a bad feeling in my gut but I wasn’t sure why.  
“No worries things are going to get easier for us form know on” with her words of hope I only grew dread from them.  
“Raven wat did you do” she simply smile at my words.  
“Check it out” she shoved something that we been working for in my face an adventure guild card. Once I touch that card my ambient magic will print my information onto the card. They only give those out once the guild fees payed, those fees that we been working.  
“How did you get this?” I said confused taring my eyes away from the card back to her.  
“Well I was walking back from lunch I got approach by a man offering me money as long as I pay it back” she said pulling out a bag of gold to show me.  
“Did you sign a contract” I ask her trying to remain calm.  
“Yay he said it was common practice in the city” she said looking at me confused on how I knew. I grabbed her hand and pull her into an alley  
“Crow, what are you” she ask as we entered inside the alley I push her against the wall once we hit the shadow. “You did something very fucking stupid and you need to be punished.” I said to her as I pulled the back of her shirt up exposing her little ass. “What are” before she could finish I shoved my dick into her ass, she gasped in pain. The wall of her anal clench down on my dick tightly. I start moving my hips back and forth, she whimpers in pain every time my dick moved, but since my hands were on her hips and I could feel her pussy was getting wetter with each thrust. Her already tight asshole tighten even more around my cock with each thrust. To add more to her punishment I started spanking her ass as well causing her to squeak a bit. “This..is……ow….to…..painful…..ah…....Crow” she said with tears in her eyes.  
“It wouldn’t be a punishment if you enjoyed it.” I said with a hard thrust into her ass causing her to squeak. She was quivering her ass for felt amazing  
“Aren’t you over reacting?” she ask me she ask me whimpering a bit.  
“Um, let me think no! I told you we have to be careful if we are to survive so we make decision together.” I said angrily, as my dick harden more with the sound of a faint moan or two.  
“Aren’t you tired of living like this” god this tightness felt good almost like it was being milk  
“Not having a life of adventures.” I answered for her reason getting more annoyed she didn’t realize how much she screw herself so I picked up the phase ponding into causing her to yelp.  
“Yes aren’t you tired of living like this so I thought getting a lone to start our life of adventure was the best option.” She defended her herself. Before I could respond my toes start to curl from pleasure as I came into her ass. After I finish blowing my load I take I pulled my dick out and wipe it off on her shirt. “Hay I didn’t finish!”  
“Punishment, know man the stall.” I said as I pulled up my pants, annoyed that she can’t remember that still can’t figure out how stupid with what she done.  
“Where are you going” having collapse a bit.  
“I have to go make sure you don’t get forced into prostitution or sold into slavery.” I said angrily as I left the alley.  
“Wait slavery a thing here” she said scrambling to her feet and move to the alley entrance.  
“Oh yay found out early today learned of it before I found out were not considered human.”  
“Where not human?” she ask confused.  
“Tell you later after I deal with this contract.” I told her walking off to Borrows to find the guy who has the contract. “Also aren’t is not word!”

I failing badly at locating the guy who made the contract. After leaving Raven tending the stand made my way to center of Borrows a street that the burrow was named after Borrows where most the business was. I had assumed that it be easy finding the contractor, I thought he would look like a hansom smooth talker to convince Raven to sign. Problem was there was no one like that around which meant that he either left which I daunted since it was the middle of the day and he could trick more people, or he wasn’t a handsome smooth talker but a shifty scummy looking fellow kind of stereotypical criminal from a cartoon show would look like. Problem was Borrows was the city slum. While most the city burrows might have a poor neighbor hoods, Borrows itself was completely poor and held most the city slums.  
So this being the heart with an area where most the criminal live and the city poor so I was not short on shady looking individuals. Heck every down on their luck, life gave them the short end of the stick could easily be criminals of some sort. Though that logic could be applied to most. In the end I’m looking for a needle in a haystack.  
“You look like you’re having trouble” said a feminine voice next to me. I look over to the voice to find a naked woman standing next to me. Her face was heart shape, her eyes green, her skin was completely tan with no tan lines, and well her body hourglass shape but very tone. To sum her up was very sexy and could make a straight woman moist. I look around confused trying to see if I was just imaging this. “Really your goddess come down to talk with you and you don’t great her at all.” Said  
“Losta?” I ask the naked woman to confirm, I said with a raise eyebrow since without her goat part she was a massively sexy. She look like what a movie star or a model would look like in our fantasy not in real life.  
“Yep”  
“Well this bring up some question” I said with my eyebrow raised  
“Really only question” she said leaning forward in a way that if she was wearing a V-neck I could see down her shirt.  
“Yep only questions, as sexy as you are I can’t get over the paranoia that a new appendage would sprout out and said appended would end up in my ass.  
“well your no fun, didn’t you just stick your appendage in that poor girl butt with no qualms,” she said in a lecure like voice “would it help I look more younger” as she said those words she shrunk a bit and her sizeable breast shrunk as well till she look about 16.  
“No it wouldn’t I was already attracted to you, changing your appearance to look younger won’t change my mind,” I said annoyed at this goddess “so why no goat parts?” I ask trying to change the subject.  
“The one I pick to be my lover last night has a fear of goats to the level where he couldn’t get it up, so I change my goat parts.” She stated flatly like changing your body shape was completely normal thing.  
“Well that explains that, so why are you here.” I ask trying to scan the crowd  
“I have a meeting with the other gods later and Elska gets pissed when I walk in smelling of sex which I normally enjoy fucking with her in that way since I can’t fuck her in the other way but getting in a load screaming argument with her that drags the rest of the gods into it, is annoying.” Said the goddess bored as she stretch. “So since I can’t have sex at the moment I thought I popped in on you to see what you’re doing.” She said with a yawn.  
“Okay well maybe you can help have you ever had an outlander as a worshipper before?” I asked her that I could get a cheat on finding out about this power thing.  
“Your first I’ve had most lot don’t really follow gods more preferring to follow your own moral code” she said scratching her chin.  
“I see” Damn it of course I can’t get a break.  
“But I’ve had some pillow talk with other gods who’ve had outlander and from what I get your powers are more of reaction to having mana come into your system since your body never had mana before it mutates and the power are side effect. It’s because you’re from a world without mana and magic right.” She said giving me her knowledge on the subject.  
“Your right we have legends, myth, and stories about the stuff but so far it believe that its doesn’t exist.” I said to her then a thought popped into my head. “Maybe all those stories about magic and creatures come from here, or it came here. They might all be completely unrelated and the only connection is that people some time end up here.” my mind run wild with theories and possibilities. I then I was getting distracted from the tasked at hand. “So is that all you know about mana.” I look back at my ‘goddess’ who was giving me a baffling look.  
“I think there might be a mention of that it centered around a body part”  
“Well that narrows it down” I said sarcastically.  
“Well try to channel your mana” she stated plainly either not catching the sarcasm or ignoring it.  
“Again I have no knowledge on how to even try that” I said feeling like this topic was going to go in circles.  
“Well I’ll just give you the knowledge” before I could ask her what she meant she put her thumb in the center of my forehead. Then an images began to flash before my eyes at rapid speed. I wasn’t sure how long that ‘experience’ was it felt both quick and long. My brain felt slightly sore.  
“What was that” I ask her as rub the left part of my skull with two fingers to try and realive the pain.  
“Power beings can if they know how impart knowledge onto lessish beings. I was feeling lazy and generous so that basically what I did for the basic knowledge of channeling mana” she said as she scratch her pubic hair lazily. As I thought to ask what she meant by channel mana an ideal popped into my head. It was like the knowledge of forming a fist. I look down at my hand and started to channel magic. It was tingly new feeling like a mixture of static surrounding one hand while it also submerge in water was the close I could describe this new sensation.  
Mana began to exclude from hands. It was colorless the only hint it was there was the feeling. It was kind of thick soupy gas like in a way. I started to wiggle my fingers to see the way mana moved. I change how I thought of mana since I move it reminded me a bit more of fire after I moved my hand.  
“Is this my power?” I ask the goddess who was watching me she was smiling at my curiosity and fascination like I was a child.  
“No that just you manifesting raw mana from your hand. Try to see if there a certain spot where your mana is concentrated and pump mana to it to see if that worked” she said as she lean in to what I assume observe my ability. I stop channeling mana, then proceed to take a deep breath and close my eyes. It was odd and feeling I could faintly feel the mana flowing through my body. I to try to search myself to see if there was a part of my body where the flow was different.  
At first I couldn’t find anything it all felt relative the same. As I try to concentrate harder an area drew my attention. It was the general area around my eyes, I don’t think it was the entire area I’m assume there was a specific area it was affecting, but because of my current ability I couldn’t tell if the center was my eyes or a part of my brain that had higher amount then the rest. So I pump mana into that general area. When I open my eyes the world was without color, it was like what I assume it be if I was color blind.  
What the fuck my special power is that it make me fucking color blind what a total fucking rip off. How the hell is this going to help me find the guy raven made a contract with. As I thought this something on the other side of the street began to generate a golden light.  
“So is it active.” Ask the goddess.  
“Hmm um yes it showing something glowing” I answer her as I started to walk to the glowing.  
“Glow how is that useful” she ask me confuse as she follow me. The glowing was coming from a foot print. Okay this ability has some mental control attached to it. I began to focus on the footprint and who they belong to. Feat began to appear follow by a silhouette of a blank body with the shape of woman, sort of hologram like except blank and in my head. I wondered if this was raven. Other footprint began to appear ahead.  
“Well this is boring and I should at least throw something on for the god meeting so have fun staring at the glow.” She said vanishing from the spot.  
With her gone I began to follow the footprints. Though I did it like I was walking and not crouching, out of fear of looking ridicules. When the individual that was probably Raven hopefully, when the individual stop for something I saw the blank figure doing something. If I had to guess because I’m only going by footprint I only see a silhouette-slash mental blank hologram thing, it possible the image is part mental and magical contraction based on the foot print. I had no idea how long I was follow the trail till I stop and watch as the figure did several motion of what look like signing. I began to look at the area around were the silhouette interact. My effort was a success, a pair of foot print that I were consistent with the silhouette began to glow as soon as I noticed the consistency. A new silhouette of man appear. I found the man who trick raven. 

I follow the new trail through several ally and streets all over Borrows. Every time it look like contract got stash I check where what the silhouette did and check for what I assume was a stash. Most the time it was nothing, one of the time was peeking through a window which I almost got caught myself, but I was able to find two stashes. One contained drugs but the other had several contracts. none of the contracts belongs to Raven so my tracking continue but as I was about to put the contract back a thought came to mind that they might be useful so I pocketed them and went on my way. 

I eventually came to the end of the tracks, the foot print led to a skinny looking man with thinning hair who had a raspy voice. I could not see his face since he was contently looking to the street trying to peddle something, which was quite fortunate for me since his back was to an alley that I was in. I knew it was him since he was sort of golden glow with my eyes on. i casually walk started walking up behind him, as I drew closer I notice that the street was not ebon chapel but the foreign district. Which meant I had to be slightly more careful. As I drew closer I watch the crowd I had to see if the crowd could see me at all. I had to stop channel my ability since it was going haywire with my thought. It was worth it in an instance I went from walking casually to grabbing the guy in a head lock and dragging him into the alley the people seem to be going about their business to notice or get involved.  
I was lucky most people when you do thing like attack there head they try to guard their head everything going out the window. it similar with choke holds except people will try to get pull the arm or ram the guy off them, this guy was reacted like most people trying to pull himself lose but I had him in to strong of hold. He stop struggling and started black out I assume but I continue for a few more second to make sure since this was a first for me. When I felt comfortable I let go of him, letting him hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. I stood over him waiting in case in he leapt up and was faking it but nothing happen. When I fairly confident that he was passed out, I lean down and search his body. Luckily I was able to find the contract with raven name quickly.  
A grin made its way onto my face though it took me most of the day I had finally track down the guy and got the contract. As I was celebrating to myself and deciding what to do with the rest of the contracts the tip of a knife was pressed onto my back.  
“Don’t move.” Said the owner of the voice who was female if I was going by the voice.  
“God dammit” as I said that a thought pop into my head if I was supposed to say Losta when I swore like that. “Hay I don’t know who you are but I have nothing on me all I was here for was a contract that guy force my friend to sign.” I said to her as I put my hands up while still holding the contracts in my hands  
“Move to the wall if you move I won’t hesitate to kill you” ordered the person with the knife. So I walk backwards to the wall till I touch it with my back. I was able to see the person who was holding me at knife point since she did not order me to face the wall due to frantically searching the guy was also keeping an eye on me. She was not what I was expecting, she was a young girl she look to be younger then raven maybe early teens. She was short and skinny from hunger. While she had developing breast they were small and she lack hips which led me the assumption of her age. She had messy red hair that look to be cut with a knife. It was obvious she lived on the street since she was dirty and her outfit which was once a long dress for a young child was know a two piece outfit with the upper portion know a sort of halter top that didn’t go lower then her breast barley and was held by thin straps on her shoulders. The lower portion was a skirt that stop at her mid calves and was held at her hips by a rope as a make shift belt similar to my outfit. This left her midriff exposed which was not something you see know of days, or I guess this related time period culture or something I wasn’t hundred percent sure. But it was more sad then sexy since the signs of hunger was obvious.  
While holding the knife at me she frantically search the criminal. As she continue not finding what she looking for her focus started to shift more and more to her search. Her desperation concern me if she couldn’t find what she looking for she might do something drastic. But I had to wait for the right moment, if I had to guess with how the knife didn’t shake she had some skill. Her start to leave me and go to the corpse shooting back to me quickly making sure I didn’t move. This continue her eyes shifting to corpse then me each time it took her longer to focus back on me.  
When her eyes left me for the tenth time I took my chance. In two strides I reach thanks to my height, by the time she realize I had reach her. With my left hand I grab the wrist that was attach to the hand she held the knife in, with my right I grab her by the face. I slam her into the opposite wall with all my strength. Strike cause her to drop knife with a grin I twirl around and threw her into the wall I was held against only seconds ago. She topple to the ground when she hit it.  
I causally walk over, when I got to her i grab her head with my right hand and kept her face in the dirt.  
“Know that wasn’t nice of you.” I said to her with vindictive ness radiating from my words.  
“Fuck you!” she said muffle her one eye I could see glaring at me.  
“Know there no need for that you’re the one who held me up, I’m a pretty nice guy once you get to know me.” I said to her with a smile, she continue to glare.  
“Fuck you, dumb shit” she said muff. I wonder what I should do with her know that she’s sort of temporarily restrain.  
“Jeez what with all the swearing didn’t anyone teach you any manners” as I said to her trying to think of a way to deal with her that doesn’t involve either of us dead.  
“Fuck you, no one taught me shit” as she said that I got a bit of a perverted ideal involving me teaching her by ripping off those rags. Exposing that petite skinny body and fucking her till she learn a lesson. The ideal brought blood rushing to my dick and my free hand was moving dangerously close to her little ass and skirt. I stopped, what the fuck I was about to do I was serious contemplating raping this girl. Yay she pulled a knife on me but that no reason. Then my ring started burning I start shaking my hand to make it stop.  
Seems like Losta or ring does not want me to just walk away and do the right thing.  
“Well more of the ring but I don’t want to either.” I look up to the voice to see losta standing there now dress in a white toga like outfit that was see through. Also the background lost it color. I look down the girl was also colorless.  
“What did you do” I ask her.  
“I use my godly powers so that we can have a quick chat.”  
“Why are you here didn’t you have some meeting thing” I said not sure if should change position or not.  
“It’s still going on I’m having a pee break, saw what you were doing, I got intrigue.” As she said that she unclip the shoulder part of the dress which cause it to fall to ground leaving her naked. Unashamed she walk a few step and then squatted down facing away to pee.  
“Why you are you peeing you’re a god wouldn’t that be to mortal or wherever?” I ask trying to ignore that she started to pee and the fact that my erection came back.  
“Please I bond myself to no decency and why would I deprive myself of something that feels good.” she said to me with a little delight. “On another note what the issue here?” She ask me as she started finishing up.  
“Well your stupid ring started to heat up because I’m assuming because of the thoughts maybe I ask you no pedo stuff.” I said trying to work it out. She stood up whipping herself with her hand and then whipping it off on the girl clothes as she look down at her.  
“Nope” she said flatly. Crap I was hoping that it was that because I didn’t want to bring up the rape fantasy.  
“Was it because of the rape” as I said that she shook her head.  
“God of perversion and lust the pedo thing all I did was make you not have a pedo’s lust. The rape this aspect of me is iffy on it, I do have some lower aspect of myself that approve of it all the time.” my head was spinning at her explanation that was not making any sense to me. “The ring heated up because you weren’t going to do anything perverted or sexual in a situation like this.  
“What that makes no sense the pedo thing” “wouldn’t apply here” she said cutting me off. “What?” I ask in confusion  
Pedophilia is the attraction to girls who have yet to hit puberty, she’s 13 and hit puberty about a year ago.  
“You’re a bitch” I said flatly glaring she well she laughed. She used a concept that is debatable from my world among groups of social scientist. Oh goddess why is this my god, I wonder if the other ones are better.  
“Sorry to tell you but all of them are as bad or worse than me most the time.”  
“I find that really hard to believe” I said sarcastically with a hint of concern if she was right.  
“Believe it or not, oh also you need to wrap this up otherwise you’re going to lose your raven she’s in a massive amount of trouble” said Losta casually.  
“Wait what!” I said shooting up with wide eyes.  
“Yay that was the other reason I showed up thought you might want to know, you got to get back to that farm quickly or she’s going to be facing a fate worse than death.” She said with a yawn and then disappearing.  
“What the,” said the girl confusing “how the hell did you just do this you were just on top of me.” I turn to the girl who was looking confused at me. Then she look at the ground for some reason. I follow her gaze to see her looking at the knife. We look at each other again, we both shot towards the knife.  
I was a little quicker and grab the knife first. I swung around quickly and pointed it at her.  
“No no bad girl” I said with a smirk at my own joke. Wait, shit what am I doing I have to save Raven, probably. I got to deal with this quickly. She was tense watching me for my next move  
“What’s your name” I said, she look at me confused.  
“What?”  
“What is your name?”  
“Uh red” she said cautiously. I put the knife in my moth holding it with my teeth so that I could look through my bag. I pull out the papers I found earlier and scan through them looking for one with the name red on it. Around the middle I found one with a barely legible word red signed on the dotted line.  
“This what you’re looking for” I said holding up the contract as I put the rest back in the back. She nodded dumb fondly  
“Good here take it I got to go save my fake fiancé thing” I said handing it to her while taking the knife out of my mouth. Once she took it I shot off in the direction of the farm. As I ran off I barely heard a “what the fuck” from red.


End file.
